


Aloha (2)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched, Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Samantha tells her mother about her vacation in Hawaii





	Aloha (2)

**Title:** Aloha (2)  
**Fandom:** Bewitched/Hawaii 5O   
**Characters:** Samantha, Endora, mentions of Steve McGarrett  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 418  
**Content notes:** 102\. Gasp  
**Summary:** Samantha tells her mother about her vacation in Hawaii

**Aloha (2)**

Samantha had just sat down with a fresh pot of coffee when her mother appeared.

“How was your trip? Did you see the volcano?” Endora asked as Samantha levitated another cup out of the cupboard.

“Actually, I didn't see it. I spent most of my vacation in my hotel room with a man.” Samantha smirked. “In bed.”

Endora gasped. “Samantha! I raised you better than to be a common trollop.”

“Mother please! I was on vacation and he was very handsome.” Samantha pushed a plate of cookies towards her mother.

“Do you even know his name?” Endora put down her coffee cup. “What if you…” Endora waved her finger at Samantha's stomach.

“Mother! I know how to not get pregnant.” Samantha rolled her eyes. “His name was Steve. He's a police detective.”

“Another mortal!” Endora squinted at her daughter. “Are you sure…..? You had two children with that horrible buffoon.”

“I wanted them.” Samantha picked up the coffee pot and refilled their cups. “Steve said he has a conference in a couple of weeks in the city. I may go into the city to see him.”

“Mhmm… what is it with you and mortals? Can’t you find a nice warlock?” Endora picked up her cup and sighed. “Just don't marry this one.”

“No. I'm not getting married anytime soon.” Samantha stirred her coffee. “I think I'll just enjoy being naughty with Steve for a while.”

“Does he know?” Endora leaned forward. “Did you tell him that you’re a witch?”

Samantha smiled and nodded. “He thinks it’s kinda handy.”

“What?!” Endora made a face. “How can you being a witch be handy?”

Samantha laughed. “I levitated the champagne bottle over to the bed after we….”

“Oh well. If he thinks it’s handy….” Endora smirked. “You must be as naughty as you can.”

Samantha gasped. “Mother!”

“If he is fine with you being a witch and he's good at… it then enjoy yourself.” Endora shrugged and took a sip of coffee. “Be naughty!”

“I’m glad you approve.” Samantha smiled.

“I still don't want him as a son in law but go ahead and use him as a plaything.” Endora sighed. “I need to run. Your father and i have dinner plans.”

“Give daddy a kiss for me.” Samantha smiled. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“Well now, that list is getting shorter by the day, isn't it?” Endora laughed and blew her daughter a kiss right before she popped out of the room.

Samantha laughed. “It may get even shorter.”


End file.
